Bons Costumes
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Shun é confrontado por um curioso aspecto cultural russo. Shonen-ai, adolescentes angustiados com suas preferências sexuais e vodca!


**Bons Costume**

Summary: Shun é confrontado por um curioso aspecto cultural russo. Shonen-ai, adolescentes angustiados com suas preferências sexuais e vodca! 

Disclaimer: Eu tenho um flog de fan arts de Saint Seiya, e só. 

  


* * *

  
Cada país tem sua própria cultura. Por mais que pareça óbvio, geralmente é preciso um verdadeiro tapa na cara para você se dar conta disso. Ou mesmo outros gestos menos violentos. 

  
Eu deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém, tendo nascido e vivido metade da minha vida no Japão. Já conversei com vários estrangeiros e todos pareceram no mínimo intrigados com os nossos hábitos. Um não aceitava que nós não considerássemos de bom tom abrir presentes na frente de quem nos presenteou. Também me lembro de quando tive que explicar ao Aldebaran que aquilo que ele dizia ao brindar significava uma coisa muito grosseira em japonês - mas nada disso chegou a me surpreender tanto quanto a noite seguinte à que saímos do hospital, depois de lutarmos contra os cavaleiros de Ouro. 

  
Não, definitivamente nada me pareceu mais estranho do que os costumes russos. 

  
Nós estávamos recuperados - Seiya estava com algumas partes do corpo engessadas, e Hyoga ainda estava meio anêmico, mas no geral íamos sobreviver. Saori, que assim como nós não agüentava mais aquele hospital limpo, insosso e silencioso, decidiu dar uma festa. Ela tinha em mente algo decididamente glamouroso, mas nós conseguimos convencê-la de que uma festinha com os outros de bronze e o pessoal do orfanato seria suficiente. 

  
Foi num sábado. Coisa simples. Shiryu chamou Shunrei, os dois passaram a festa toda trocando olhares meigos e oferecendo salgadinhos um para o outro; Seiya debochou da atmosfera romântica, e com isso conseguiu afastar tanto a Miho como a Saori. As duas passaram o resto da noite listando todos os podres dos seres humanos do sexo masculino - foi uma das cenas mais surreais que já vi na minha vida, diga-se de passagem. Até meu irmão apareceu pra dar um alô, embora não tenha ficado muito tempo. Ele nunca apreciou toda essa comoção, todo esse calor humano ao mesmo tempo num só lugar. Eu o entendo um pouco. Às vezes gosto de ficar sozinho. 

  
Naquela noite, por exemplo. Quando percebi que todos estavam ocupados demais para dar pela minha falta, fugi para o jardim. 

  
Não gosto muito da mansão da Saori. É muito bonita, mas tem quartos demais, corredores demais. Volta e meia me perco por lá. Mas do jardim eu sempre gostei. Era uma das poucas lembranças boas que eu tinha do comecinho do nosso treinamento: aquele jardim enorme, cheio de tons de verde e flores coloridas e aquele cheiro gostoso da grama recém-regada, lembrando dia de chuva. Na Ilha de Andrômeda não havia jardins - por Zeus, quase não havia planta alguma - e muito menos cheiro de chuva. 

  
Mas naquela noite a grama estava seca, então me senti encorajado a sentar ali no meio do verde, para sentir o vento e pensar na vida. O brilho das estrelas logo exerceria seu fascínio habitual em mim, quase me forçando a deitar e olhar para elas, aqueles diamantes presos no pano escuro do céu. Era uma noite praticamente sem nuvens (como toda noite especial deveria ser), as constelações estavam todas bem visíveis. Lá estava Andrômeda, acorrentada ao seu rochedo, esperando a morte na boca da Baleia ou a vida nos braços de Perseu; lá estava a Cabeleira de Berenice, oferenda levada ao firmamento por Zeus e Afrodite; lá estava-- 

  
Lá estavam as duas supernovas azuis dos olhos de Cisne, que me observava do alto de seu metro e sessenta e quatro. 

  
"Tudo bem?" Hyoga disse, preocupado; ergui o corpo enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado. 

  
"Tudo, só estava cansado da música." Olhei para o copo nas mãos dele, sobre as pernas cruzadas. 

  
"Vodca", ele riu. "Quer?" 

  
"Obrigado, mas não bebo nada muito forte." Lancei a ele o melhor olhar de reprovação que consegui. "Aliás, você também não deveria." 

  
"Ah, por favor, Shun!" Ele resmungou, voltando os olhos pro chão. "Como se você fosse minha mãe." 

  
Qualquer conversa que nós tivéssemos iniciado teria certamente morrido aí. Era como se... era como se qualquer coisa que eu dissesse ou fizesse pudesse soar ofensiva, pudesse deprimir Hyoga ainda mais. Pudesse fazer com que ele fosse embora e me deixasse só. 

  
Engraçado, eu estivera satisfeito com a solidão, durante aqueles minutinhos em que Hyoga sumira da festa e da minha consciência. 

  
Naquela hora eu não queria mais estar só. Queria estar só com ele, embora eu ainda não fosse capaz de compreender bem os motivos que me levavam a pensar assim. Eu só queria continuar ali com ele, e queria que o sorriso dele voltasse. 

  
"Shun?" Virei o rosto e ele estava muito mais próximo de mim, o joelho quase encostando em minha perna. 

  
"Hm?" Respondi, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. 

  
"Eu... bom, desde que a gente se viu na casa de Sagitário não deu pra conversar direito, daí..." Hyoga parecia meio sem jeito também, o que me deixou mais tranqüilo. "Daí, que eu não tive nenhuma chance de agradecer pelo que você fez por mim em Libra." 

  
Um assunto que eu estava tentando evitar, por estar atormentando meu sono insistentemente. Pensei em dizer que não era nada, que eu teria feito a mesma coisa pelos outros, mas eu sabia que seria mentira. Não que eu fosse deixar Shiryu, Seiya e muito menos meu irmão morrerem, claro. 

  
Mas com certeza não teria sido _a mesma coisa_. 

  
"Eu devo minha vida a você, sabe. Não fosse você ter me descongelado - eu me sinto um bife falando assim, mas foi isso, não foi?" Nós dois rimos. "Enfim, não fosse você eu não estaria festejando agora, então..." 

  
Então o rosto dele ficou maior de repente, e os lábios dele tinham um cheiro leve de álcool. 

  
E no piscar de olhos seguinte ele já estava olhando pra mim com seu sorriso habitual de garoto, bagunçando meus cabelos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra erguia o copo num brinde ao nada. 

  
"Valeu mesmo, cara." Ele disse, virando de um gole só o resto da vodca. 

  
Dando uma última olhada no copo vazio, ele se levantou e caminhou de volta para a casa. "Cê vai ficar aí?" 

  
Demorei um pouco para decodificar a mensagem. "Hã? Ah", respondi finalmente com um aceno de cabeça. 

  
"Tá. Até mais, camarada", ele riu, batendo uma continência brincalhona. 

  
Voltei a deitar na grama, meu olhar atendendo displicentemente ao chamado das estrelas. 

  
Hyoga havia me beijado. 

  
Na boca. 

  
Zeus, o que tinha acontecido? 

  
Tentei seguir uma linha de raciocínio realista: nós, japoneses, não temos muito contato físico nos nossos relacionamentos, eu devia estar exagerando, as pessoas de outros lugares do mundo não viam tanto significado num simples beijo, e afinal de contas aquelas tribos mais moderninhas cumprimentavam todo mundo assim. 

  
Mas Hyoga era tão moderninho quanto eu. 

  
O passo seguinte foi tentar imaginar outros homens na mesma situação. Apesar da Shunrei, consegui pensar no Shiryu cumprimentando o Seiya daquele jeito, e me odiei imediatamente por ter pensado numa coisa dessas envolvendo meus amigos. Tirando esse caso, tudo me pareceu extremamente estranho. Talvez eu nem tivesse me perturbado tanto com um beijo no rosto, mas-- 

  
Lábios contra lábios? 

  
Era o tipo de coisa que só deveria acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher, certo? 

  
E a partir daí nada seria recomendado para menores, certo? 

  
Nesse ponto decidi parar de especular e voltar pra festa. Já devia fazer bem uma meia hora desde que Hyoga entrara. 

  
Da porta, não o vi; pude ouvir a voz dele exclamando "Eu sequer estou alegre!", mas ao chegar na sala não havia sinal dele. Seiya estava sentado num canto, rindo. Ao seu lado, Shiryu resmungava alguma coisa enquanto dava uma mordida na pizza que Shunrei lhe oferecia. 

  
"Fala sério, o Hyoga bêbado é engraçado!" Seiya ria. 

  
"Eu não acho nada engraçado um cara chorar por causa de um rótulo de bebida." 

  
"Que que houve?" Perguntei como quem não quer nada, embora estivesse com um insuportável frio no estômago. 

  
"Nada, só o Senhor Responsabilidade aqui acabando com a diversão da noite." 

  
"Pelo visto não foi só o Hyoga que abusou da bebida hoje! Só mais um pedacinho, Shunrei-chan." Shiryu deve ter percebido minha cara de completa incompreensão, porque gesticulou para que eu esperasse ele terminar de mastigar. "Se lembra de quando o Ikki tinha morrido e voltou?", ele começou, "lembra daquela festinha?" 

  
Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Por algum razão misteriosa, não conseguia me lembrar de boa parte dos eventos daquela noite. 

  
"É claro que ele não vai lembrar. O Shun ferra no sono com duas tacinhas de champanhe!" 

  
Shiryu não disse nada, mas estava escrito em seu rosto que ele gostaria que Seiya tivesse a mesma reação ao álcool. 

  
"O problema é que o Hyoga não pode beber vodca." Ele disse. 

  
"Por que não?" Perguntei. 

  
"Bom, porque ele começa a ter atitudes incomuns... recordar os hábitos da terra natal dele. Depois ele se lembra que existe uma marca de vodca com o nome da mãe e entra em depressão." 

  
"Aquele boiolinha russo", Seiya resmungou, "passou a festa inteira tentando me agarrar e depois ficou chorando pela mamãe. Mas foi engraçado." 

  
Engoli em seco. 

  
"Péssimo comentário, Seiya. Você sabe muito bem que os russos não vêem problema algum em dois homens se cumprimentarem com um beijo, é costume deles. E eu acho que você deveria ter mais respeito pelos sentimentos do Hyoga, da mesma forma que ele respeita os seus pela sua irmã. Falando em sentimentos, se ele é homossexual ou não você não tem nada a ver com isso." E, roubando uma última calabresa da pizza da Shunrei, Shiryu arrematou sua fala com um "ou tem?" atrevido. 

  
Levantei, nem um pouco disposto a ouvir o que Seiya tinha a dizer sobre sua sexualidade. Estava me sentindo estranho. Segui o corredor dos nossos quartos, me tranquei no banheiro e chorei. 

  
Eu estava com raiva. Muita, muita raiva. De mim. Por um momento eu tinha pensado que o gesto de Hyoga tinha algum significado especial. Que era por minha causa. E não que era um maldito costume estrangeiro do qual ele só se lembrava quando estava bêbado. 

  
Se eu precisava de motivos pra me odiar, tinha três. Eu era gay, estava apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo e não havia a mais remota possibilidade de ser correspondido. 

  
Perdi a noção do tempo. Devo ter passado horas ali, sentado atrás da porta, cabeça entre os joelhos, me decidindo entre arsênico, remédio de ratos ou pílulas para dormir. Aliás, teria dormido ali mesmo se alguém não tivesse mexido na maçaneta. Nem me levantei; não estava a fim de dar satisfações. A pessoa aparentemente desistiu, mas dali a quinze minutos ouvi baterem na porta. 

  
"Ei." Era a voz de Hyoga, sonolenta. "Quem tá aí?" 

  
Respondi com meu "eu" mais rouco. 

  
"Shun?" Havia um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz, mas eu preferi ignorar; devia ser mais um erro de interpretação meu. "Cê tá legal?" 

  
"Tô." Levantei e lavei o rosto, evitando me olhar no espelho. 

  
Abri a porta e ele estava lá, vestindo a calça do pijama azul que combinava com seus olhos, e inegavelmente preocupado. "Tá tudo bem mesmo?" 

  
Lembrei do Seiya falando 'boiolinha russo'. Lembrei do Shiryu falando dos costumes idiotas deles. Lembrei do Hyoga me chamando de 'camarada'. Fui para o meu quarto sem dizer uma palavra. 

  
No dia seguinte pensei em matá-lo pra ver se eu ficava mais macho. Foi um pensamento estúpido, daqueles que se tem quando se acabou de acordar e ainda não está raciocinando direito. Óbvio que eu preferia ser gay com a consciência e a ficha limpas do que ser um hetero homicida; como se não bastassem os adversários que eu já tinha que enfrentar nas batalhas. E eu provavelmente me mataria antes de encostar num fio de cabelo de Hyoga. 

  
Na verdade, o primeiro pensamento que eu tive ao acordar foi "eu sou um tarado pederasta sodomita" ou algo assim, mas esse eu resolvi ignorar completamente. 

  
Levantei e saí do quarto com planos de me afogar na tigela de sucrilhos com leite, mas antes que eu chegasse à escada alguém me segurou pelo pulso. Era Hyoga. 

  
"Que foi?" Eu disse, evitando transmitir qualquer tipo de emoção, enquanto por dentro meu peito gritava 'não toque em mim, não sei o que poderia acontecer'. 

  
"Vem cá." A voz dele estava fria como a minha. Supus que ele também estivesse tendo problemas com seus próprios sentimentos. Fomos para a varanda sem olhar um para o outro. 

  
"... Eu te fiz alguma coisa ontem?" Ele murmurou depois de um longo silêncio. 

  
Além de ter jogado na minha cara uma verdade que eu não queria admitir, me decepcionado terrivelmente e me levado do céu ao inferno num curto espaço de tempo? "Nada demais." 

  
Eu devo ter dito isso no tom mais falso do mundo, porque ele reiterou com um "tem certeza?" 

  
Hesitei. "Você me agradeceu por ter salvo a sua vida. E me beijou." 

  
"Mas disso eu me lembro. Estava bem sóbrio, aliás." 

  
Essa frase, com seu tom sério e definitivo, revirou completamente meu estômago, mas eu me agarrei ferozmente aos últimos fiapos de sanidade que me restavam. 

  
"Eu sei que isso é comum no seu país." 

  
Ele não respondeu, olhando para o jardim lá embaixo. 

  
"Mas eu prefiro que você não faça de novo, porque..." 

  
Ele se virou para mim, cravando seu olhar no meu. 

  
"Porque eu..." 

  
Droga, aqueles malditos olhos azuis... ele poderia matar alguém com um perfeito Execução Aurora apenas com o olhar. 

  
"Ah, merda, eu sou gay, pronto, falei." 

  
Hyoga, ao ouvir isso, riu. Gargalhou. Perdeu o fôlego de tanto rir. 

  
E me beijou com tanto entusiasmo que qualquer policial (japonês, russo ou o que fosse) teria nos prendido por desacato ao pudor - mas eu tenho certeza de que seria o detento mais feliz do mundo. 

  


* * *

  
Author's Notes: Não sou muito fã de fics conto-de-fadas; gosto das coisas mais pé no chão, mais realistas. Espero ter conseguido atingir esse objetivo aqui. Convenhamos, não deve ser muito fácil pra um garoto de 13 anos descobrir que está apaixonado por um amigo, certo?   
"Tin-tin", no Japão, é "pênis pequeno". Para brindar se diz "kanpai".   
Existe mesmo uma marca de vodca chamada Natasha. Não queiram passar uma viagem de duas horas ao lado de cinco ou seis garotos disputando por ela.   
Só pra deixar claro, a fic está em primeira pessoa, logo expressa a opinião do Shun. Portanto, não venham me dizer que 'meu bisavô russo jamais faria uma coisa dessas', ou que aquele seu tio que mora no Japão nunca tinha ouvido falar disso, ok? ^_^'' 

  
Agradecimentos especiais à Patrícia "Scully", por ter lembrado que os homens russos se beijam, e à Lili-san, por ter incentivado a idéia e discutido comigo sobre que tipo de bêbado cada cavaleiro seria (ainda temos que escolher que personagem desenhar, mulé! ^_^). 


End file.
